Stress Reliever?
by xXLudwig BeilschmidtXx
Summary: Sebastian comes in to see an overworking German at work. What does he do to relieve Germany of stress? Read to find out ;D Sebastian X Germany. Lemon Rated for...ehh...hehe smut ;3


Germany sighed and scratched his head. This was probably the MOST paper work he had gotten, and ALL of it was about Italy. Grumbling to himself, he shuffled through the papers. Looks like he'd have to pull an all nighter again. "Mr. Germany?" he heard a voice say, turning to see a dark haired man with crimson eyes staring at him. "Ah. Hello, Sebastian." He said, turning back to his work. He almost forgot that he was staying at the Phantomhive Mansion. If it wasn't for Sebastian coming in, he would have started worrying about not hearing his dogs bark. "What are you doing up?" Sebastian asked, coming in and getting a little closer to the blonde. "I have to get zhis vork done. If it doesn't get done, I'll hear it from my boss." Germany said, twitching and holding his stomach. "Ow." Sebastian blinked. "You seem stressed, Mr. Germany." He said, sitting down on the bed. Germany sighed. "I am. Italy has caused so much trouble." Sebastian stared at the german. He had to admit, the blonde was quite attractive when he was stressed out like this. It made him vulnerable...easy to persuade...Sebastian stood up again and walked behind the german, turning the chair around. Germany gasped a little and looked up at the man annoyed. "Vhat do you vant? Your hovering is really annoying me." Sebastian smiled. "I'm merely trying to make you relaxed." He said, suddenly going on his knees and unzipping Germany's pants. "S-SEBASTIAN!" Germany said, a little shocked that the butler was doing something like this. Sebastian smiled as he took out the german's cock. "I'm suprised. I thought you'd react more shocked then this." He cooed, starting to rub the blonde. Germany hissed, suprised on his reaction as well. "I-I guess I don't mind it..." He moaned, the butler now licking his cock. Germany closed his eyes and let the feeling wash over him, forgeting everything that was worrying him. He groaned as Sebastian swallowed his cock, feeling the warmth of the other man's mouth on his throbbing member. "G-God...Sebastian...ugh..." Germany set a hand on the butlers head, gripping his hair tightly. Sebastian moaned quietly and sucked harder on the german, feeling the head hit the back of his throat. Germany squeezed his eyes tighter, feeling his climax burn in his stomach. "God almighty...ah...z-zhis feels amazing...!" He moaned loudly, slightly thrusting in rythm with Sebastian's pace. Sebastian didn't really mind the german treating him so roughly, though it was quite difficult to swallow all of the german. He didn't exactly expect him to be this big. Guess he wasn't trying to make up for size after all. "A-AHH! C-COMING!" Germany cried out, filling the butlers mouth with his sperm. Sebastian twitched but held his mouth in place, trying to drink all of it. He felt the warm thick substance slide down his throat, and to his stomach. Germany finally let go of the brunettes hair, panting and sitting there in amazement. Sebastian put a hand to his mouth, trying not to let the substance spill out, and swallowed it all. "My, my, Mr. Germany. I didn't expect you to come so much." Germany blinked and looked down at the butler. "I didn't expect you to give me a blowjob." Sebastian looked up at him. "Good point. Well. I must be going.." He said, standing up and heading towards the door. Germany stood up quickly and grabbed the butler's arm, throwing in on the bed. Sebastian gasped lightly and looked up at those lust filled eyes. "Mr. Germany?" The german crashed his lips onto Sebastians, getting a suprised yelp to come from the usually calm butler. Their tongues battled for dominence as Germany began to unbutton the brunettes clouthes. Germany broke the kiss and kissed the man's chest, tossing the now useless clouthes to the floor. Sebastian sighed. The blonde was acting like a overeager puppy. Even so much as to sloppily throw his clouthes on the floor. He stopped the other man, who was trying to unbuckle the belt of his pants. "Calm down, Mr. Germany." He said simply, kissing the man on the lips. He sighed and picked up the clouthes from the floor, folding them and setting them on the bed. He undressed the rest of the way and set the clouthes on the chair, getting an excited sigh to escape the german's lips. "Impatient aren't we?" Sebastian said, laughing a little as a blush swept across the blondes face. He kissed Germany again, undressing him slowly. "S-Sebastian..." Germany moaned, feeling the butlers kisses down his torso. He groaned, feeling the butler suck on his cock again. "G-Gott.." He panted, feeling the slick wet tongue of the man wrap around him so well. "Well..I guess I don't have to work hard to get you like this hmm?" Sebastian said softly, licking from the base of his cock to the head. He really liked seeing the german so vulnerable. Normally he'd be a hardass, but now...Sebastian smiled and licked his fingers, pressing them into the blonde. Germany cried out, gasping at the sudden intrusion of his body, but moaned as they moved inside him. "Mein gott...!" He moaned, feeling his inside being stirred by the other man. Sebastian smiled. "You really like that, hmmm?" He said, rubbing the german's cock while still fingering him. Germany felt his whole body burn, suprised on how sensitive he was to the butlers fingers. "I-I feel like I'm going to come again!" Germany cried out, gasping as the fingers came out. "S-Sebastian?" The brunette went between the german's legs, lifting him up slightly. "Your not the only one that will be pleasured, Mr. Germany." Sebastian said, his crimson eyes seemingly glowing in the dark. Germany was about to question him when suddenly something much bigger then Sebastian's fingers entered him. " OH MY GOD!" Germany cried out, feeling the butler bury himself all the way inside him. Sebastian groaned a little, feeling the hot tight walls wrap around his cock. "O-Oh my! Looks like I j-just took away a precious little thing from you, hmm?" He laughed, starting a slow pace inside the man. Germany's eyes welled up with tears as the butler began his pace, his whole body drowned in pleasure. "MY BODY'S ON FIRE!" Germany screamed, suddenly getting quieted by the butlers lips. Sebastian pounded harder into the german, hearing the bed rock back and forth and hit the wall. He swallowed those delicious moans that emitted from the blonde, his tongue venturing into his mouth. Sebastian finally broke the kiss, only to say one word. "C-Coming!" Sebastian yelled, coming inside the german. Germany gasped and held on tightly to the butler, feeling the hot substance fill him. They laid there for a minute, both panting and trying to regain thought. "Are you ok, Germany?" Sebastian finally said, looking down. He blinked in suprise to see that the man fell asleep. Sebastian smiled and kissed the german's lips. _Another days work done._


End file.
